A true Pirate
by stargate5789
Summary: Elizabeth cannot marry Will. She loves someone else.
1. Chapter 1

Swords clash, and blood is spilt. Will and Elizabeth are fighting against some strange sea pirates. Will knows that they might die. This is the moment.

"Elizabeth, will you marry me?" Will asks her. "I love you." "what?" she says in surprise. "I've made my choice. what's yours?" Elizabeth wanted to cry. She was expecting this but she wished that it hadn't come so soon. The truth was that she didn't love him. She loved someone else. She swallowed. She knew lying would not make this situation any better. She had to tell the truth. "Barbossa!" she yelled. Then her voice softened. "Barbossa is my choise." "WHAT?!" yelled a voice. "would you marry me?" she asked him. Barbossa sliced off a strange reef-looking sea creatures head. "I'm quite flattered missy but as you can tell I'm a little busy!" he said stabbing another dozen enemies. "Please!" she yelled back. She looked sadly at Will's at first shocked but then saddened face. "Fine then!" Hector yelled back. "Gibbs!" he spat at the man "yes sir!" Master Gibbs said while shooting. "would you mind performing a marriage at the moment?" Barbossa shouted at him. "um..well..." he said wiping off his bloody sword. "Just do it!" Elizabeth yelled at him. "Dearly beloved we are gathered here today." before finishing he sliced a few pirates on the opposing side. "Elizabeth Swan do you take this man to be your husband?" "I do!" she yelled. "The same question to you Cap'n!" "Aye!" Hector roared. "well then, I pronounce you as.." (gun blast) "husband and wife!" Killing a few more he finished off. "You may kiss her sir!" Hector took her waist and pulled her into a strong kiss. Never had he had one like it.

Will had to turn away. He couldn't handle the girl he loved kissing another man. "why did you do it?" he said with tears in his eyes. She turned to him. A small smile fell onto her face "because I'm a bloody pirate!" she stabbed a few more evil pirates. "I'm not sorry. You will find someone else. I promise." and at that her and her new husband escaped the Flying Dutchman.


	2. The before story

Hey guys! Sorry i haven't been able to update this story lately. I've been writing some other stuff and left this alone for a while. I'm glad to have had a few people encourage me to continue this story further. Thanks to all who push me to continue! I hope you like it! I'm a bit rusty. But anyway, here goes nothing.

* * *

"so tell me, what's become of my ship?" Barbossa chuckled and bit into a juicy green apple. There was absolute silence. But he was.. _dead._ There's no way he could _actually_ be here. It was just her imagination. Yet everyone's faces said otherwise. "H-how?" Will breathed. Elizabeth finally spoke. "You're a-alive." Barbossa smirked. "last time I checked I was. Unless I've died again but I don't think so." He mockingly checked his pulse. "Yeah, still breathing." Will's shock was suddenly turned to annoyance. "We get it now. There's no need for the mockery." His smirk widened. "I believe Elizabeth still hasn't figured it out yet by the look on her face." She frowned. "I realize. But its.. _insane._ " "well, will you at least try to _look_ like you're not a complete idiot?" he sneered. "I'm no idiot captain. You very well know I'm not." she snapped angrily. His smile turned softer. "I know lass." Then he stalked off to talk to Gibbs. Will looked at Elizabeth with concern. "Are you alright?" "Yes I'm fine." she said shortly. Then she left as well to talk to Tia Dalma. "Why did you bring him to life exactly?" she asked her. "a agreement. He take you to de locker and bring Jack back. Dat was de agreement." she frowned. "But he mus do wha he promised. Oderwise.." she narrowed her eyes at his back. she turned back to Elizabeth and smiled. "Now get some sleep. We mus start our journey to Singapore tomorrow."Elizabeth nodded and walked up the creaky steps that Barbossa had come down. But, instead of sleeping, as she had been instructed to do, she sat by the window staring blankly at the moon.

"Elizabeth?"

She jerked her head in the direction the voice had come from. There standing in the door was Will.

"What?" she asked quietly but in clear annoyance. He looked down at the ground. "I know you wish not to speak to me but I must ask you something." she turned back to the window and let out a light, fake laugh. "Please leave me alone. I don't wish to speak to anyone at the moment." "Elizabeth.." he was cut off. "Please." she said more harshly. "Leave." He nodded quietly and left the room. She sighed. She went back to looking at the moon. Then she heard the door open once more. "William, will you bloody stop bothering me?!" she said angrily turning around. But the person who had opened the door was not Will.

It was Barbossa.

She sighed in relief. Not that she loved talking to the pirate captain but he was easier than Will. "Sorry I thought you where Will." she apologized gesturing to a seat. He sat down and smirked at her. "I don't look too much like him." She rolled her eyes. Sarcastic, as always. "Yes, anyways, what are you doing here? There must be a reason otherwise you wouldn't be here."

"You look frustrated lass, I can see it in your eyes."

"Well, for once, you are correct." she said "I feel like Will is pushing me away."

"He feels the same about you." he added.

She looked at him straight in the eyes. His big, bright, blue eyes. "How would you know?" she snapped. His smirk widened. "I read people very well. He doesn't trust you anymore." "Why would he not trust me? I.." she couldn't find words to say. She hadn't been truly honest. She had been keeping secrets. "See? You can't even trust yourself with your own thoughts." he pointed out. she gave him a sharp glare.

"Fine. But how do I get him to trust me?"

"tell him the truth."

"What? I can't do that." she retorted.

"well, then tell me first to see if it would burden him more."

"I can't tell you either."

"Why? can you not trust me?"

"not really."

He sighed. It was true. He had almost killed her once. As well as the man she loved. So really, she couldn't trust him with anything at all. Probably less than she could trust with Will.

"I chained Jack to the ship. I left him there. He didn't choose. I did."

He looked at her with confusion. "You can't tell him that? Whyever not?"

"It's not his burden to bare."

Barbossa rolled his eyes. "You killing Jack is hardly what I would call a 'burden'. In fact, I call it a lightening of the pile."

"Well for you, yes, he shot you."

"And what did Jack do that made him friends with Will?'

"Not _friends_. He's a good man."

Barbossa rolled his eyes once again. "If you wish to keep that information to yerself' then that's fine. It's not my decision." He stood up and left the room leaving the door wide open.

Elizabeth gave a frustrated sigh. Was there anyone who would understand her? She fell on her bed. Closing her eyes, she faded consciousness and floated into dream world.


	3. Restless

Elizabeth had a strange dream.

 _"Elizabeth!" croaked a voice. She turned around. There was Will. He had been cursed, his face similar to those sea creature people aboard the Dutchman. "I know what you did." he stepped closer to her, a murderous look in his eyes. "You kissed Jack. You abandoned me. You love him more than me. For this you shall die. You are the one who made me this way." he brandished his sword. "I will never love you again." Shaking in fear, Elizabeth ran across the Dutchman, tripping on some seaweed. Turning around, Will stood above her, about to stab her right in the heart. "Please! Will! What is wrong with you? Stop!" she begged him. He laughed. "You can't stop me Elizabeth. It's too late." and with that, she screamed._

Screamed herself awake.

Covered in cold sweat, she gasped for air. Will, Gibbs, Tia Dalma and Barbossa ran into her bedroom looking around for a killer. But only Elizabeth was there, shaking and sitting up in her bed. Realizing what had happened, Gibbs and Tia Dalma left. "Elizabeth! I feared you had gotten.." Will started, wrapping his arms around her. Pushing him away, she shook her head. "Will, I'm fine. It was just a dream. Please leave me alone." He looked at her with deep concern. "It would seem that for you, It didn't seem so." She looked at him angrily. "I'm alive. That's all that I'm worried about at the moment. Please leave me alone." he nodded standing up, about to leave when he, stepped up to Barbossa whispering in his ear. "Watch over her for me." Then, he walked back down the stairs.

"You too." she said to Barbossa, who was still standing there. "Aye. I was here to kill anyone trying to murder you. As I can see, No one is here to hurt ye. I shall leave now." she smiled, grateful for his respect of leaving her space when she wished it.


End file.
